Formation of The New XFactor
by RavenSim
Summary: Formation of the new X-Factor with my original characters. Check out , SynapticSim's Lair and the Make the Next Generation of X-Men Contest for info on Troia and Ravex. More chapters to come.


Ok, X-Men you recognize are not mine, they are owned by Marvel

Ok, X-Men you recognize are not mine, they are owned by Marvel. Ravex, Troia(not the DC one, they share the name), Gateway, Slipstream/Rachel Buffay, Sparx and Karma are MINE. This is my first story, hope you guys like it. The first 3 chapters are all going to be about different people. To find out more about Troia and Ravex check this page: /showthread.php?t74554 as I will not be going into detail about them. Enjoy!

* * *

Just another night for Hiro Fugiyoshi, stealing from yet another bank for his "master". Just because her men took him in didn't mean they controlled him and he more than repayed his debt, though did he know that? No.

Getting in was easy, it was just loading up the money that was the problem. You see, he was a teleporter, though he only got five meals a week, has to sleep on concrete and hasn't been able to use a shower in 5 years. So yes, he was incredibly weak. Though Tokyo may look glamourous, the underworld is not. He was loading up the money, his long, stringy, greasy hair in his eyes, he thought he heard something, like a bird in his head. He shrugged it off, he had a job to do. BAMFF! And with that he was gone, leaving only an empty room and some blue smoke behind.

* * *

"What took so long?!" His master asked.

He didn't even know why he worked for her, she was nothing but a fat woman, who ruled the underworld, or so she thought. She was really being manipulated by her highest advisor, Hideyoshi. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and she was fat. I mean like, massive-800-or-so-pounds fat, she hadn't left that chair for nearly a decade. Food was brought to her, she sat on her own waste and entertainment was brought to her. It's not like she had a choice, she couldn't walk and no one could lift her. Anyway, back to her question.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I was thinking about something, though I did gather some more than usual…"

She looked annoyed, Hideyoshi whispered something into her ear….

"Only three meals this week for you! Next time I expect DOUBLE the amount in HALF the time, now LEAVE" she said in finality.

"Of c-course…" he replied sadly as he walked off to his room, well, closet.

* * *

While pondering in his room he heard a knock on his door…..uh oh. He wasn't surprised to see one of her henchemen, though he was surprised to see his eyes glowing, and FLASH. Right before Hiro's eyes the man who he thought was scum turned into a confident, fit man with white, cheekbone-length hair, one blue eye and one red, black angel-like wings and wearing a black, red and blue suit with an "X" insignia on it.

"Who are you?" he asked with unusual confidence.

"My name is Jeffery Rasputin, alias Ravex. I came to get you out'a this crappy life and recruit you in the government's X-Factor as a pardon for your past crimes. So you in?"

"Of course! Thank you SO much! A few questions though, what is the X-Factor, how'd you find me and how are we conversing like this, you are obviously American?"

"Ok, the X-Factor is a government-devised team of mutants, sent on covert missions. It is also a way for some mutants to get a pardon for their past crimes seeking redemption. We need new members so we are seeking out mutants with nowhere else to go. I found because I am a powerful telepath, who holds the Raven force, the source of destruction in the universe, don't worry I can control it. And that is the same reason for our conversations, heck big English words confuse me! Now, if you're in I'm gonna have some fun! Follow me." He said with a smirk….

* * *

Hiro caoutiously walked out the room behind this bird-guy.

"Who said you could come out, SCUM!? And who's the new guy in the jumpsuit? Whatever, you are getting a beating tonight, the both of'ya! SECURITY!!" His former master said with boiling anger in her stubby eyes.

"Get behind me…." Ravex whispered, or maybe not a whisper, a voice in his head.

Ravex tensed up, waiting for the henchmen to strike. They shot, and their bullets stopped in mid-air, it was amazing, and then they dropped like stones. Then they came running, with crowbars, clubs, and metal rods. It looked grim, about 54 to one. His wings spread and he flew above them, shooting fire and ice from his eyes. Half gone. He returned to the ground, and jumped on them. Knocking about 10 of them in hand to hand. He was good. Next he thrust his hands forward and the last 17 flew out the window.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Fatso said angrily. She was about to ask Hideyoshi something but she found he was already gone.

"Don't think so, may I suggest a shower?" And with that she fell asleep, from his telepathic meddling.

"Now, Donna is meeting us on the roof with a jet, let's go. When we get there you get a shower, and a full meal." Jet? Hiro was beginning to like this idea more and more. But only time will tell if he made the right choice.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Any suggestions appreciated:) Thanks for inspiring me to do this Dizi!


End file.
